Since the advent of the internet and the increasing amount of commerce transacted over the internet, unauthorized access to data stored in computer systems has been a source of increased concern to the public. This source of concern has originated from the growing onslaught of computer and internet crimes by unauthorized users gaining entry to these systems. In response, designers have developed various methods and systems to prevent unauthorized access to computer systems.
Specifically, designers have embedded computer programs within computer systems that require the entry of passwords and logins prior to accessing the computer systems. Passwords and logins have proved effective in curtailing unauthorized access, but have several disadvantages. Initially, it is possible that unauthorized users can obtain the passwords and logins for the computer system simply by trial and error or by the use of sophisticated computer programs capable of determining the same. Secondly, authorized users have been prone to forget, misplace, or lose the password and login information, which creates the additional burden of acquiring a new password and login combined with an increased delay in accessing the computer system.
In view of the above disadvantages, designers have developed systems that do not require entry of a password or login, but instead require electronic scanning of a physical feature of the user prior to gaining system access. For example, conventional systems are designed to scan the user's eye or fingerprint. The foregoing disadvantages of the conventional password and login system are reduced, but these scanning systems have disadvantages as well. For example, the conventional scanning systems have a sensor for scanning and a separately attached controller or system that analyzes the scanned information. Accordingly, the scanning sensor alone does not possess the processing functionality to grant or deny access to the computer system. Secondly, conventional scanning systems merely serve as a single entry point into the computer system. Particularly, once a user has acquired access to the computer system, the conventional scanning systems are incapable of further controlling and monitoring user access to specific applications on the computer system. Thirdly, the conventional scanning systems are not portable. That is, once conventional scanning systems are installed on the computer system, they are incapable of easy transfer to other computers. Where the user has several computers (e.g., at home and at work), the user is required to purchase an additional scanning system or secure a single computer system only.
The embodiments described hereinafter were developed in light of these and other disadvantages of existing data security systems.